


饥饿游戏

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."
Relationships: Christian Pulisic/Jadon Sancho, Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Neymar/James Rodríguez, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi





	饥饿游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 饥饿游戏AU，第一部的背景

01  
【莱万】  
学舌鸟的歌声，一阵接着一阵。  
莱万从睡袋里翻了个身，眼睛勉强睁开了一条缝，金色的阳光透过高大的树木的枝桠照过来，正好打在他的脸上，那抹金色因为经过了青翠的树叶的过滤，显得更加的纯粹和灿烂。  
几点了……莱万揉揉眼睛，强迫自己打起精神来，他从睡袋里面爬出来，又推了推躺在他身边熟睡的基米希。  
“约书亚，快！起床了！”  
基米希小声嘟囔了一句什么，一个鲤鱼打挺爬了起来，然后干脆利落的收拾好地上的睡袋，理了理自己金色头发上的树叶和灰尘，从腰间掏出一柄小刀在树干上划了一道细细的线。  
“第七天了……”基米希低声说着，伸手抚摸着树干上由上至下的七道不太明显的刻痕。  
“还有十个人——算上你和我。”莱万说。  
“一周都过去了，但是还剩下这么多人，你觉得游戏组织者会怎么想？”基米希整理好自己的着装，抽出腰间的佩刀仔细端详。他和莱万同是被拜仁选中的祭品，现在短暂地结成了同盟关系，即使他们都心照不宣地明白在不久的将来，这脆弱的关系就会被打破。  
“管他们怎么想，先填饱肚子才是正格的。”莱万收拾好了自己的弓箭，“还是按照老规矩来，今天我去打猎，你守着营地，用三声鸟叫作为信号。”  
基米希点了点头，“好运，莱维。”  
莱万和他例行地击掌过后离开了，他们一直选择地森林中间的一棵大树作为营地，每一天两人就轮流的出去采集食物。  
对于莱万和基米希而言，食物供应并不是什么困难的事情。森林里面的兔子松鼠，小溪里面的游鱼，都可以成为他们的午饭或者晚饭。如果再加上一点野果或者树莓和薄荷，那简直就是堪比在安联举办的饕餮盛宴。莱万毕竟是从多特蒙德来到拜仁的人，多特的人擅长远射，拜仁则是以近战为长，顺带还辅助一些马术和侦察。莱万很完美的吸收了这两种不同的战略的优点，他的弓箭几乎百发百中，而他的匕首闪烁着的凛冽的寒光几乎就是死神的眼睛的象征。  
他在森林里随意地游走，整片森林无非是他的全新的食物仓库和住所而已。  
有几只兔子从莱万眼前二十几码的地方蹿过，他赶紧张弓搭箭，嗖嗖的几声，那些兔子就已经倒了下去，那几支箭都准确的射中了它们的眼睛。  
今天的午饭和晚饭看来都有着落了啊，莱万走过去拎起那几只兔子满意地想着，隐隐约约似乎又听见远处有炮弹响起的声音，宣告着又一位祭品的死亡。  
这个游戏已经进行到第七天了，莱万想起基米希说过的话，七天，十个幸存者。  
就在七天以前，第九十五届饥饿游戏宣告正式开始。这是整个欧洲每年一次的盛典，十二家最为顶级的俱乐部会分别用抽签的方式选出两名祭品，一共二十四位来参加这一场大逃杀一般的游戏。这二十四位选手为了生存必须在游戏组织方，那个不干正事的欧足联所选定的一片场地之内进行厮杀，到最后只能有一个人活下来，而这个人就是这一年饥饿游戏的赢家，不仅可以得到最高的荣誉“大耳朵杯”，还可以拥有一笔一辈子都花不完的丰厚奖金——尽管这个游戏设立的初衷，是为了警告这些曾经反叛过的俱乐部们，用每年一次的饥饿游戏来警告他们不要试图和欧足联，也就是凯匹特作对。  
而莱万和基米希，就是被选中作为拜仁慕尼黑祭品的“幸运儿”。  
每一年的饥饿游戏永远都是在第一天死亡的人最多，而今年也并不例外。为了抢夺游戏方放置在场地中心区域，一个大湖边上的物资，总是有不少人会进行厮杀和争抢，而这也是给那些强者练手的好地方。  
莱万和基米希并没有选择去抢夺食物和水，他们两人各拎起一个装有最基本生存物品（一个水壶，一个睡袋和一些绳索）的背包后，只是去选择抢夺了他们用着最顺手的武器就匆匆离开了，基米希很轻松地拿到了他需要的一把佩刀和几把小刀，而莱万则是在拿到弓箭的时候遇到了一点小麻烦，一个狼堡的祭品和他争夺起来，被他给一拳打倒在地，基米希顺势就上去补了一刀……之后他就不仅拿到了弓箭，还从那个可怜的家伙身上取走了一柄锋利的匕首。  
之后两个人急匆匆地向丛林深处窜去，尽量远离那一片是非之地。沿途上他们不停地听见炮弹的声音，基米希会忍不住焦急地回头去看，最后他们确认跑的够远了以后在一棵大树上歇息起来——所幸他们爬树的技巧都不错。  
当天晚上他们通过在天空上展示的大屏幕上看见了当日的死者，一共有八位，这在历来的饥饿游戏中算是很少的了，也算是反映了这一届大部分的参赛者该是有多强大。  
狼堡和本菲卡的四个人都死了，这不算什么意料之外的事情，实力偏弱一点的俱乐部的祭品鲜少会有机会活到第二天。阿森纳的蒂尔尼死了，那个英俊的大不列颠小伙，莱万后来听基米希说他的额角被石头给砸破了，鲜血凝固在伤口边上被染成暗红色，男孩的眼睛不甘心的大睁着，甚至至死都不愿意合上。此外让人惊讶的死亡是巴黎的两个人，卡瓦尼和维拉蒂，谁会想到他们的死亡会来的这么快，这两位巴黎的宠儿，公认的出色的猎手。而所有死亡的人之中最可惜的还是迪巴拉了吧，这一定是哪个暗暗嫉妒他的人干的。他是在晚上生火时被人杀死的，那个人还用什么尖锐的东西划破了他漂亮的脸蛋，被天使亲吻过的脸庞变得面目全非，比柯南·道尔爵士笔下那“戴面纱的房客”还狰狞可怕，任谁都不忍去再看一眼，可以想见等他的尸体运回潘帕斯，他的爱人，拉梅拉该是得有多伤心得伏在棺材上哭泣。莱万发誓，如果上帝再给他一次机会，他干什么都不想再看见那张让人心碎的脸一眼。  
接着的两天平安无事，观众们似乎有点厌倦了，于是欧足联放了一把火烧掉了外围的一些树林，把他们给强行往中间赶了赶。果不其然在这之后就出事了，马竞的格列兹曼，被一柄长矛给从身后刺入洞穿了身体，现在莱万可以初步认定是内马尔干的了，因为只有他才会那么大胆的去偷袭一个有着超强能力的祭品。但是不得不承认，有时候胆量是很重要的一环，正是因为巴西人对自己的能力的自信和本身的大胆，他们才能够屡次在饥饿游戏上夺魁。之后死亡的是格列兹曼的盟友科斯塔，这个让人惧怕的西班牙男人，在下午狩猎时被人从背后放了冷箭。莱万知道这是多特那个天才桑乔的作风，出于某种原因他相信魏格尔即使出自多特，他也不会做这样的事情。更何况，他清楚整个场地里面只有两把弓箭，一把在他手上，另一把在桑乔手上。  
那天的最后一个死者是阿森纳的贡多齐，他像是被人给追杀了一样，于是疯狂地逃跑直到摔下了悬崖。  
第五天的死者是来自切尔西的阿扎尔，随后莱万也迎来了他手下的第一个牺牲品——来自皇马的托尼·克罗斯。那个无辜的金发男孩是在他狩猎时偶然遇见的，莱万想都没想就放了一支箭射中了他，可怜的男孩倒在了地上，哀求莱万不要杀了他。  
不，孩子，如果我今天不杀了你，你会死的更惨的，莱万温和地告诉他，你是想被像迪巴拉一样死后还要被毁容吗？还是想被划开血管让对方像吸血鬼一样吸干你的血？  
最后他把匕首给刺进了男孩的心脏，克罗斯在他怀里合上了那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。他在生命最后的时光里一直念着一个名字，求莱万如果有机会能去看那个人一眼安慰一下他，莱万心里还是有点内疚，毕竟杀掉一个这么可爱的男孩怎么说也让人不舒服，更何况一个人得缺德到什么程度会不答应别人的遗愿，于是就点头答应了下来。  
直到克罗斯的炮弹声响起，传送带把他给带走，莱万才意识到克罗斯一直念着的名字是拜仁和德国的前辈，米洛·克洛泽。  
第六天莱万没有遇见任何祭品（除了基米希），直到晚上才通过大屏幕知道了德布劳内的死讯，至此，整个游戏终于只剩下了十个人。  
莱万拎着兔子往营地走，寻思着要不要跟基米希讨论一下去撞撞运气，他们其实并不是嗜杀的人，他们更希望躲避，但是在必要的时候主动出击一下又未尝不可。  
说起来他们不愿意去主动参与游戏，除了良心上的问题，估计就是基米希自己心里的小别扭了吧。因为多特的一个祭品，魏格尔，是基米希的爱人。他们的绝世恋情曝光率远不如另一对来自巴萨和尤文的小情侣——德容和德利赫特，不过也足够引起起码德国国内民众的追捧和支持了。  
基米希不愿意杀了魏格尔，他害怕遇见魏格尔，所以他选择逃避。他希望魏格尔赢得这场游戏，或者除了自己以外的人去帮自己解决掉他。基米希对莱万承认过这想法很可耻，他竟然暗地里会偷偷希望自己的爱人死在别人，哪怕是杀了迪巴拉的那个变态杀人魔手上，但是就像他说的一样，他也别无选择，他和魏格尔注定不可能都活下来，这只是命运开的小玩笑罢了。  
“说实话，我最希望他死在你手上，莱维，这样我会好受一点。”基米希声音低沉地告诉他。  
莱万想到这里又笑了，基米希和魏格尔，多么像自己和罗伊斯啊。  
他突然意识到罗伊斯估计正坐在威斯特法伦紧张地盯着大屏幕呢，心又不由得隐隐作痛。在得知他被选中作为祭品后，罗伊斯连夜坐火车赶到慕尼黑来和他告别，“一定要活着回来见我，莱维。”罗伊斯说着趴在他的肩头哭了，但是又生生把眼泪给憋了回去，“我会一直在多特蒙德看着你的，我每一天都一定会为你祈祷。”  
临走时罗伊斯送给了自己的爱人一个大黄蜂形象的胸针，莱万把它给佩戴在自己的胸前，每一个祭品都会被允许带一点属于自己俱乐部或者亲人的东西，而莱万心里明白，罗伊斯给他的胸针绝对不只是纪念意义，它是罗伊斯为了让自己活下去能做的唯一一点努力。  
世人皆知多特擅长弓箭远射，却没人想过多特为何会被叫做大黄蜂。  
莱万知道这一切，他想要活下去，他想在捧起大耳朵杯的当晚回到罗伊斯身边，对他单膝跪下说，“我爱你，嫁给我好吗？”  
他离营地已经很近了，这时突然传来了基米希的尖叫声。  
“约书亚！”莱万把兔子甩进背包里，拔腿朝基米希尖叫传来的方向狂奔，还顺带攥紧了手里的弓箭。  
砰的一声，一个炮弹响了。  
“约书亚！”莱万慌了，大脑一片空白，丝毫不介意自己的声音会引来其他祭品。  
“莱维！”所幸这时基米希从树林里跑了出来，他跌跌撞撞，混身是血地朝他跑来，直接冲进了莱万怀里。  
“约书亚！你哪里受伤了？你没事吧？”莱万不安地上下检查了一番，基米希像是被刺激到了，浑身直发抖，哆嗦着一句话都不说。  
“谁干的？你哪里受伤了啊？大腿还是手臂？”  
基米希不说话，只是像个孩子一样的哭。  
莱万这才弄清楚基米希身上的血不是他自己的。

02  
【基米希】  
基米希颤抖着看着躺在地上被血染红了的人，无助地摇着头，嘴唇哆嗦着。  
不，不是这样的，他惊恐地向后退了几步，倚在树干上，握着佩刀的右手不住地颤抖。  
不，我在做梦，我一定在做梦，他害怕地扔掉手里的刀，狠狠地掐了一把自己，他感到了一阵疼痛从手臂上传来，但是眼前的画面并没有变化，那个男孩子还是躺在地上，鲜血从他腹部的伤口上汩汩流出。  
“啊！”他尖叫了一声，害怕地往前挪了挪，然后跪倒在男孩身边，男孩苍白的没有血色的手攥紧了他的手。  
“尤利安尤利安！”基米希捧着男孩的脸，泪水从他的眼角滑下来，“你坚持住，我马上帮你想办法，你不会有事的！”  
基米希的声音在颤抖，他的手指也是一样。他抽出一把小刀，胡乱地从树下的背包里抽出一卷纱布来给他包扎。他太害怕和紧张了，心里又有些自责，手指僵硬的不听使唤，用刀割断纱布的时候试了好几次才成功。然后他重新跪在男孩身边，撩起对方因为鲜血染红的白色T恤包扎他腹部的伤口。  
可是没有用，男孩腹部的伤口太深了，纱布缠了一圈又一圈全部被血给染红，他这里一没有消毒用的药品，二没有做手术的缝合的东西，这样一点简单的处理简直就是杯水车薪。  
“约书亚，”男孩轻轻地唤他的名字，“别弄了，已经没有救了。”  
“不！”基米希红着眼睛，一字一顿地说，“尤利安你不要放弃！你会没事的！”  
男孩抓住了基米希为他包扎的手，“我不怪你，约书亚，我迟早有一天会被别人杀死的，死在你手上反倒是我最乐意的一种死法。”  
基米希看着他的眼睛，该死的，他怎么做到在这种时候还这么冷静。  
“这不怪你，约书亚。”男孩接着说。  
“把我背包里的东西都拿走，它们对你会很有用……还有答应我……活下去……”男孩平躺在地上，盯着天空的眼神逐渐没有了焦点。  
“尤利安！”基米希把男孩抱在怀里，男孩的血迹也沾在了他身上。  
不，事情怎么会变成这样？基米希瞪着大树旁边立着的那把佩刀，他想不明白。  
就在今天早晨莱万离开不久，他像往常一样从旁边的树林里采了一些能吃的树莓和薄荷，打算草草作为自己的早餐填下肚子。可就在他回到营地拿出水杯准备歇息一下时，有人突然从树的背面冒了出来和他扭打在一起。  
对方的动作太快了，观察时机的能力也太强了，因此基米希甚至没来得及看清他到底是谁，同样地，基米希猜测从站在对方的那个角度偷袭过来，也应该看不清自己的正脸——更何况他最近一周都没有好好打理过自己的形象，估计也认不出来他是谁吧。  
这种打斗并不是基米希的长处，为了尽快结束这场战斗，他瞅准了一个时机从腰间抽出自己的佩刀对着对方就砍了下去，那个人吃痛倒在了地上闷哼一声，基米希本想再补上一刀的，可是在看清是谁之后手里的佩刀堪堪停在了空中。  
他的爱人魏格尔躺在地上捂着流血的腹部，同样震惊地看着他。  
空气一时间就凝固了。  
太讽刺了，这竟然是基米希脑海中闪过的第一个想法，真的讽刺啊，他最怕的事情不是死亡而是自己误杀了魏格尔，而此刻他最害怕的事情正在他眼前上演着。  
“不，尤利安，你不会有事的。”他说着假话不知道是在安慰魏格尔还是在安慰自己。  
这时天空中响起了炮弹的声音，基米希从魏格尔还温热的尸体旁边跳起来，他拿走了魏格尔的背包，里面有一个装了半杯水的水杯和一点野果，一点感冒药物，还有他腰间别着的一把弹弓。  
“我爱你……尤利安……我爱你……”他小声地说着，有传送带和气垫船在天空中出现，接走了魏格尔的尸体，留下他一个人坐在原地回不过神来。  
“约书亚！”他听见了莱万焦急地喊着自己的声音，赶紧掉头向莱万的方向跑去，他太害怕了，他需要有一个人陪在他身边，他需要莱万在这时出现帮帮他。

03  
【内马尔】  
一声炮弹在距离内马尔很近的地方爆炸了。  
巴西人吓得不轻，他本来正在休息，这下子一下就清醒了，提着背包打算逃跑。但是内马尔想了想，场地里敢和他直接对着干的人还真的不多，也没有什么可惧怕的，再加上对于死者的好奇心强过了恐惧，于是他还是决定去看一看。  
他顺着炮弹的声音的方向走了过去，小心地躲开树枝和层层叠叠的树叶，担忧着可能杀手还没有离开。  
但是没有，树林里静悄悄的，内马尔只是依稀看见有个人影趴在小池塘边的一块大岩石上。  
内马尔小心翼翼地走过去，那个人毫无反应，背对着他。  
是基米希。  
内马尔的眼睛因为吃惊而瞪大了，但更让他吃惊的是基米希的右手手腕向前伸着伸出了岩石，动脉上划开了一个大口子，血顺着伤口流出来滴到了岩石上，再顺着岩石滴落到了水池里。  
这是自杀……内马尔难以置信的摇了摇头，他无法相信基米希这样的有一定争夺赢家实力的人会突然选择自杀，这中间一定另有隐情。  
基米希的佩刀掉在他身边，刀刃上还沾着森森血迹，但是四周并没有打斗的痕迹。  
内马尔踮着脚尖往前走了一点，轻轻拍了拍基米希的身体。  
身体已经发凉了。  
“啧啧，”突然有声音在他身后响起，内马尔吓了一跳，转过身手里的长矛本能地朝那个方向刺去，在看清对方是谁的时候又赶紧收了手，听着对方继续说话，“你干的？这么狠啊，把人家血放光了是想干什么？吸血鬼吗？”  
“不是我干的。”内马尔皱起眉冷冷地回应阿圭罗，“是自杀。”  
“自杀？”阿圭罗愣了愣，“你当我是傻子吗？在这里谁会自杀？”  
“你可能本来就是傻子吧，”内马尔转了转手里的长矛，“爱信不信，反正他真的是自杀。”  
“那为什么会自杀呢？”  
“谁知道呢，”内马尔想了想，“可能的原因太多了，爱情，尊严，不甘，反抗……哪一个都足够被凯匹特给拉出去枪毙几个来回。”  
幸好照相机此刻应该不会对准他们，阿圭罗想。  
“但是再怎么样也得活下去啊，活下去才有希望嘛。”  
“可是有些东西是真的比生命还重要吧。”  
“我不明白……”阿圭罗摇了摇头，“我不会这么做的，这只会给我爱的人带去痛苦。”  
“那是因为里奥没有参加，”内马尔斜乜着他，“如果他参加了，而最后只剩下了你们两个，那你又会怎么做呢？”  
“那你会怎么做？”阿圭罗反问内马尔。  
“我选择和他一起死。”内马尔眨眨眼。  
“内马尔！”  
“嘘，开玩笑的啦，”内马尔笑起来，“我反正有办法和他一起活下去。”  
“什么办法？”  
“你猜啊，你不是自称是里奥的正宫吗，你不知道嘛？”  
“闭嘴吧，内马尔。”阿圭罗假装狠狠地说，“反正你的假设也不会成立，里奥那么出色的人肯定会带着我一起活下去的，用不着我来想办法。”  
“你这种躺赢的心思的家伙能不能要点脸？”  
“谁叫里奥也一定会默许我躺赢呢。”  
“你！”  
“别吵了，”阿圭罗突然一巴掌差点呼扇到内马尔脸上，“那边是什么？”  
内马尔眯起眼看了看，“火。”  
“什……什么？”阿圭罗往后退了一步，然后反应过来狠狠地推了内马尔一把，“还不快跑啊，傻子！”  
内马尔摇了摇头跟在阿圭罗身后跑起来，嘴角露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
角斗开始了呢。

04  
【阿圭罗】  
阿圭罗相信自己的决定是没有错的。  
仅仅几分钟的时间，大火就在他和内马尔周围燃烧了起来，惊慌失措的动物们从森林的深处跑了出来，蹄子扬起一大片灰尘和泥土。学舌鸟们也停止了歌唱，呼扇着翅膀扑愣愣地飞向了天空，把天空都盖上了黑压压的一大片。  
“跟着这帮动物跑啊，傻子！”阿圭罗冲着跑向另一个方向的内马尔大吼，“你在这个时候要相信这些动物的本能！”  
可是这些动物实在是跑的太快了，两人气喘吁吁地跟在后面，还要小心得绕开地面上的石子儿树根和空中迎面挡路的树枝，就算平日里体能再好，这时也慢慢地落在了后面，很快就和前方奔跑的动物们拉开了很大一段距离。  
“跑快点，塞尔吉奥！”内马尔扯着阿圭罗的手拉着他一起往前面跑去，真是奇怪，明明刚才还在为了梅西争吵的两个人，现在却谁都不愿意丢下谁。  
不容阿圭罗思索更多，因为身后的大火越来越近了，他甚至被烟味给熏得直咳嗽。  
“这边！”内马尔奋力拽着阿圭罗拐了一个弯儿，冲进了一个峡谷。  
“咳！咳咳！”阿圭罗腿一软踉踉跄跄地跪在了地上，一只手撑着地干呕起来，刚才的逃跑耗费了他大量的体力，冷风连着呛人的浓烟一起灌进了他的肺部，他的整个喉咙和气管也都被熏得难受，就像是被什么尖锐的东西给撕破了一样地疼。他大口大口地喘着气，想尽力呼吸一点新鲜的空气，肩膀一抽一抽的，小腹也因为这样的剧烈运动而感到了不适。  
“啧啧，这就是你的水平？你是怎么活到现在的？里奥为了让你活下来花了多少钱？”内马尔在周围很简短地转了一圈之后回到阿圭罗身边，不忘顺带奚落他。  
“你！对里奥应该有的尊敬呢！”阿圭罗又咳嗽了一阵，抬起头来脸色铁青的瞪着他。  
内马尔打开背包从里面掏出了基米希的水杯，对着阿圭罗的嘴让他喝下去了一点水，然后又拿过来自己喝了几口，“我们还有一两分钟的时间。”  
“啊？”  
“山火烧到这里可能还有个一两分钟，”内马尔此刻冷静极了，“我刚才观察了一圈，这里是一条死路，除了刚才的那个入口就没有别的地方了，我注意到那些动物的脚印就在不远处凭空消失，而等大火烧进来，我们只有两条路可以走，一条是往上爬，你看见那些峭壁上的藤条了吗，我得祈祷他们够结实，另一条……”  
“另一条是什么？”阿圭罗声音沙哑，撑着从地上爬起来。  
“你觉得他们放这把大火的目的是什么，塞尔吉奥？”内马尔不慌不忙，眯着眼看着他。  
“因为游戏制作人觉得今天的游戏太无聊了。”  
“是的，因为观众们希望看到这些，”内马尔向前走了一步，他和阿圭罗离得相当近，“因为观众们希望看到我们在大火里残杀的样子。”  
“充满了古罗马斗兽场的血腥品味，不是吗？”内马尔冷笑一声，“别忘了这其实是一档电视节目啊！”  
“我拒绝！”阿圭罗攥紧了腰间的佩剑，“我可以允许我死亡，但我拒绝成为凯匹特的玩物！”  
“冷静，塞尔吉奥，这其实是你逃生的一个机会，”内马尔拍拍阿圭罗的肩膀，“想想吧，观众们并不愿意看见我们走投无路在这里被活活烧死，这没有意思，观赏度不高，就像把角斗士给活活饿死一样让人兴趣索然。等待会儿大火烧过来的时候，一定会有一条‘生路’放走我们的。”  
“你这么确定，内马尔？”  
“‘角斗士只要赢得了观众们的赞赏就可以活下来’，”内马尔看着阿圭罗，“这是罗马的贵族们说的话。因为真正的绝望会让人没有斗志没有激情，折磨人的最好方式是不断地给他小小的希望之后接踵而来的绝望。”  
“那你说这条生路……”  
“起码会比困在这里好一些，”内马尔说，“希望啊，那才是世界上最致命的毒药。”  
阿圭罗回头看了一眼来时的路，大火已经蔓延到了谷口。  
这时他听见了一阵响声，只见不远处的两座大山之间，突然诡异地移出了一条仅供一人通过的小道。  
“跑！”内马尔喊了一声，阿圭罗赶紧跟在他身后跑了过去。  
山那边是一道峡谷，峡谷下面是万丈深渊，河水咆哮而过，峡谷上是一道铁索桥，桥上铺着稀疏的木板，风一吹，索桥的链子就喀拉喀拉地响。  
内马尔已经跑上了索桥，阿圭罗只好跟在他后面。  
索桥摇晃的很是厉害，在跑到一半的时候，内马尔突然一个趔趄，一脚踩空从铁索桥的缝隙里滑了下去。  
“内马尔！”阿圭罗赶紧拼尽全力扑过去抓住了他的手，然后两只手一起攥住了他的右手想把他再给拉上来。  
“放手，塞尔吉奥。”内马尔皱起眉头，“这座索桥承受不起我们的重量的，你别管我了。”  
“不行，是我把你给连累到这里的。”阿圭罗紧紧地攥着内马尔的手，“如果不是我一开始遇见你的时候要去嘲讽你。”  
“这里不存在谁亏欠谁！”内马尔咬牙切齿，他不喜欢被别人看作是弱势的一方，“我应该在山火开始之前就杀了你的！”  
“听着，内马尔，虽然从某种意义上而言你是我的情敌，但是你要是死了，里奥会很伤心的，我不想让里奥伤心。”阿圭罗瞪着他。  
“你觉得游戏制作方会让我们两个都离开这里吗？就你这智商还想跟里奥在一起？”内马尔不忘嘲讽，“这是他们故意设计的机关，我死了，山火就会熄灭了，你就可以活下来了。”  
“不行，我不能容忍你这样去死。”  
“不，对我而言这比被别人杀死要有尊严的多，”内马尔尝试掰开阿圭罗的手指，“我们都知道，其实里奥爱着的人是你啊。  
“活下去，塞尔吉奥，回到里奥身边，你才是他爱的那个人，不是我。   
“松手吧，求你了。”内马尔墨绿色的眼睛恳求的望着阿圭罗。  
“不！”阿圭罗坚定地说，“我不会丢下你的！”  
大火已经烧到了桥对面。  
“松手，塞尔吉奥，活下去更重要。”内马尔拼命地想要挣脱开。  
“那你要是因为我死了，我怎么去见里奥？我哪来的脸再去巴萨找他？”阿圭罗死死地攥住内马尔，“我马上就把你给拉上来！而且，不是你刚才告诉我的，有些东西比生命还重要吗？”  
一个火球突然从山里面弹出来，阿圭罗来不及躲开，小腿上被烧伤了一片。  
但是他还是没有松开握着内马尔的手。  
“你要是相信我刚才说的话就松手吧，我为了比生命更重要的东西去死，而你可以为了你的希望活下来。  
“快松手吧，塞尔吉奥，求你了。”内马尔的声音甚至带上了哭腔，另一个火球袭击了过来，但是这一次打偏了，把铁索震得又一阵子摇晃。  
“相信我，塞尔吉奥，当罗马城被大火焚烧的时候，尼禄只会坐在他的黄金宫殿里，边流泪边弹琴。”内马尔伸出另一只手掐了阿圭罗的手一下，阿圭罗一时吃痛松开了一点，内马尔趁机挣脱开来掉了下去。  
“内！”阿圭罗狼狈地趴在铁索桥上喊着内马尔的名字，又一个火球轰过来，险些把他也给轰下去。  
阿圭罗不知道时间为什么可以在过的那么快时又变得这么慢，内马尔下坠的过程是那么的清晰，他只能愣愣地看着，看着内马尔最终淹没在河水里，只能激起一小点浪花。  
他感觉有眼泪流了下来，阿圭罗勉强扶着铁索站了起来。  
他伸出右手的食指和中指放在嘴唇边轻吻了一下，然后举起手臂举过头顶，这是他表达祝福和感谢的方式。  
“谢谢你，内。”阿圭罗轻声说着，他确定摄像头此刻一定是聚焦在自己身上。  
大火不知道什么时候无声地熄灭了，一声炮弹的巨响回荡在整个峡谷里面。  
学舌鸟很快又唱起歌来。  
一切变得像是什么都没有发生过。

05  
【桑乔】  
第九天。  
桑乔从藏身的洞穴走出来，背着他的弓和箭。  
他抬头看了一眼今天的天空，阳光明媚，和昨日的暴雨倾盆简直是两种截然不同的景象。  
雨后的空气格外清新，还混合着一股泥土的味道。桑乔深吸了一口气，祈祷着这是一个好兆头，在森林里顺着一条幽径走去，他身后的泥土上留下了两道清晰的鞋印。  
昨天的暴雨几乎毁掉了他的整个计划，他一天都无所事事，只能待在洞穴里面休息，晚上的时候通过大屏幕的通告知道了今天没有死者。  
已经进行了一周半的游戏了，可是局势仍然是如此的焦着……桑乔记得前天突如其来的那场山火，他明白这是游戏制作方的一点恶趣味，但是没有想到因此而丧命的居然会是那个如此出色的巴西人。  
最近应该不会有山火了……桑乔想着，因为连续的大火观众们都会厌倦的，那个词儿怎么说的来着？视觉疲劳？或者审美疲劳？嗨，反正就是那么个意思，观众们的心情是最重要的，尤其是凯匹特的那帮观众。  
桑乔这么思索着，不留神脚下突然被绊了一跤，随后有一只削瘦的手扯住了他的裤脚。  
“啊……是你！”桑乔生生咽回了到嘴边的尖叫，刚才不小心绊倒他的并不是什么石头或者树根，而是躺在大树下的一个人。  
克里斯蒂安·普利希奇。  
“克里斯你没有事吧？”桑乔慌忙蹲下去把普利希奇扶起来靠着大树坐好，然后急急地去检查他的伤口。  
普利希奇仰起头任由桑乔摆弄，他的左臂上和腿上都是一道又一道新旧夹杂的伤疤，右腿上的一道伤口撕裂了，血迹在地上染红了一片，连带着那双黄黑色的鞋袜也跟着遭了殃。更为严重的是，他的腹部被插入了一把飞刀，把那周围蓝色的衣服给染得深红，血迹晕染开的部分地方已经被浸染成了黑色。  
他疼的不行，不住地倒吸着凉气。  
“克里斯……”桑乔垂下眼睛，手放在那把飞刀的手柄上，“谁干的？”  
普利希奇疼得说不出话，只是用手无力地指了指飞刀。  
桑乔坐在他旁边把他搂在怀里，看清飞刀上很张扬的刻着的“哈梅斯”三个字。  
“哈梅斯，哈梅斯……罗德里格斯，”桑乔脸色阴翳，“皇马的人。”  
普利希奇小幅度地点着头，他脸色煞白，微微喘着气，额头上布满了细细密密的汗珠，头发黏在了额角上垂下来，遮挡住了一块眼角的伤疤，脸上的血迹还没来得及擦干净。  
他失血太多了……估计已经没救了……桑乔在细致地检查之后心狠狠地一沉，更不用说他腹部还插着一把飞刀，而这个鬼地方显然缺乏一切有效的医疗设施。  
他不敢抬头直视普利希奇的表情，倒是普利希奇揉着他的卷发先开口了。  
“没事的，杰登……我拉住你不是希望你救我，我只是希望能再好好看你一眼……我的好弟弟。”  
不，我不是你的好弟弟，桑乔想着，我甚至没有办法保护你只能眼睁睁地看着你离开多特蒙德看着你被选成祭品看着你和我一起残杀直到看着你即将在我面前死去。桑乔清楚普利希奇离开多特有个原因正是自己的出色表现让他逐渐失去了位置，普利希奇为了自己的未来只能选择离开。  
但是普利希奇从来没有责怪过他，甚至一直把他当作自己的亲弟弟来对待。  
但是他不敢把这些话说出口，他只能在低头的时候调整好脸上的表情，然后尽量平静地抬起头用一个安慰的语调告诉普利希奇：“我试着把这把刀帮你拔出来，可能这样你会好受一些。”  
普利希奇微微地点了点头，桑乔小心翼翼地握住那把飞刀的刀柄，尝试着往外拔了一点。  
普利希奇疼得呻吟了一声。  
“克里斯……坚持住。”桑乔狠心地咬咬牙，一闭眼把那把飞刀·给拔了出来，然后狠狠地把它给甩到远处的落叶堆上。  
普利希奇一下子瘫在桑乔怀里，桑乔伸出手臂搂住他然后把他的右手给攥在自己手里。  
“别走……”普利希奇哑着嗓子说，“我背包里的东西都留给你。”  
“我不走，”桑乔用另一只手撩开普利希奇额角的碎发，帮他轻轻擦掉脸上的血迹，声音有点哽咽，“我会在这里陪着你的，克里斯。”  
“给我唱首歌吧。”普利希奇说。  
“唱……唱歌？”  
“嗯，就像你……以前那样。”  
以前那样？桑乔明白了，普利希奇说的是在多特的时候。可是现在能唱什么歌呢？在现在？这种地方这种处境？在你的兄长躺在你怀里马上就要咽气的时候？桑乔不是不会唱歌，但是现在他的脑子是一团浆糊，他甚至记不起最简单的几句歌词和音调。  
他的嗓子很干，而且还像充满了泪水一样喉咙发紧，但是，如果这是普利希奇的最后一个请求，最后一个愿望，他是会照做的，他一定会认真的去做。  
唱什么好呢……他回想着在多特的时候的生活。当他刚来多特的时候，他是一个有点腼腆的男孩子，不会说德语，还有点想家。是和他年龄相仿还有着相似经历的普利希奇在照顾他，很巧，他们的母语也刚好都是英语，交流起来也就更轻松。  
他想起来当他因为想家而偷偷蒙在被子里哭的时候，普利希奇来到他身边，就像他现在搂着普利希奇一样地搂着他安慰他。  
“给你听首歌，别哭了。”普利希奇帮他擦干眼角的泪，把一个耳机塞到他耳朵里。  
想到这儿，桑乔突然知道该唱什么歌了，那些歌词和回忆都不受控制的涌进了他的大脑。  
桑乔清了清嗓子，试着开始唱歌：  
“Almost heaven

West Virginia

Blue Ridge Mountains

Shenandoah River

Life is old there

Older than the trees

Younger than the mountains

Growing like a breeze”  
普利希奇的眼睛眨了眨，他的脸色惨白，嘴唇上的血色也开始消失，但是他强撑着不让自己闭上眼睛，不让那一阵“困意”席卷自己。  
桑乔很喜欢这首歌，他知道普利希奇更喜欢，普利希奇说过，这首歌总让他觉得自己又回到了家里。  
“Country roads take me home

To the place that I belong

West Virginia

Mountain Momma

Take me home country roads”  
桑乔没有控制自己唱歌的音量，他不介意被其他祭品听见，他更不介意照相机此时对准自己让整个欧洲的人都听见，他甚至暗暗希望有哪个不要命的家伙此时循着歌声找过来，也好让他狠狠地教训对方一顿发泄发泄自己现在的情绪。当然如果是哈梅斯，那自然是再好不过的了。  
“All my memories gather round her

Miner's Lady

Stranger to blue water

Dark and dusty

Painted on the sky

Misty taste of moon shine

Tear drops in my eyes”  
有一滴泪从普利希奇的眼角滑下，桑乔伸手去帮他轻轻抹去，他的另一只手始终攥着普利希奇的右手，他很清楚如果他松手了，那么很有可能这只手就永远永远地垂下去了。  
桑乔想起他和普利希奇经历的一切，对方永远把他当作是自己的最好的弟弟，但是他似乎不大乐意被占这个便宜（尽管他确实比普利希奇小一岁也来的晚些），因此他只是管普利希奇叫克里斯，从来没有叫过他哥哥。  
普利希奇没有介意过，倒是罗伊斯还提起过几次，说桑乔怎么白捡个这么好的哥哥还不要。  
每一次桑乔在训练场上跌倒，普利希奇都会是第一个过来拉起他的人；每一次受伤流血破皮，是普利希奇会带着他去医务室。有一次桑乔外出骑马摔了下来，回来后他不敢告诉罗伊斯只是自己撑着，大半夜的被疼痛折磨得睡不着觉后是普利希奇拿出了自己的小医药箱帮他清理和包扎伤口。  
是他陪我流血破皮，陪我失眠时交换着回忆。也因他才成就我，换别人就失去结局。  
没繁花红毯的少年时代里，若不是他，我怎么走过籍籍无名。  
“我倒要看看以后我走了，你再有什么事情谁还能照顾你。”普利希奇当时笑着弹了弹他的额头，桑乔不甘示弱的瞪了回去，嘴硬地说，“我自己一个人能行！”  
真是一语成谶。  
直到普利希奇去了切尔西，桑乔都没有喊过他一声“哥哥”。  
他们再次见面就已经是同样作为祭品被送到了凯匹特接受训练，然后被赶进了这一片场地。  
“Country roads take me home

To the place that I belong

West Virginia

Mountain Momma

Take me home country roads”  
普利希奇觉得自己的眼前的世界变得模糊了，他已经看不清蓝色的天空翠绿色的树叶，金色的阳光把这一切都模糊成了几个小圆点，像是长焦的相机聚不了焦。桑乔的歌声也是忽远忽近，他甚至觉得自己要融化在桑乔的怀抱里，融化进土地里。  
“克里斯！”桑乔意识到发生了什么，他停止了唱歌，狠狠地摇晃普利希奇，“克里斯你看着我！看着我！你不会有事的！”  
普利希奇勉强笑了笑，轻轻地摇了摇头。但是他还是听了桑乔的话，看着桑乔的眼睛。  
他要把自己弟弟的样子给牢牢地记在心里。  
“杰登……”他的声音很轻，桑乔不得不凑近一点才听得清楚，“杰登，活下去……我亲爱的弟弟……”  
普利希奇几乎用尽了混身的力气伸出左手想再去摸一摸桑乔的脸颊，可是就在半空中，他就像是被抽干了力气一般，那只手随即永远地垂了下去。  
“克里斯克里斯克里斯……”桑乔紧紧地抱着普利希奇，下意识地不停地念着他的名字，伸手帮他合上了眼睛。  
“克里斯……”桑乔把普利希奇平放在地上大树底下，然后仔细地帮他理好了身上的衣服和头发，最后轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。  
大树旁边的泥土里开着几朵白色的不知名的小花，桑乔把它们采下来郑重地放在普利希奇的胸口，他要用自己的方式来纪念自己的哥哥，即使因为此被凯匹特给威胁恐吓都无所畏惧。  
“克里斯……你永远是我的……哥哥。”桑乔终于说出了那个词。  
“哥哥，再见。”  
普利希奇的眼睫毛似乎微微动了动。  
但是他那双眼睛再也睁不开了。

06  
【阿圭罗】  
“快来烤点火，你不冷吗？”阿圭罗在草地里生了一堆火焰取暖，看见莱万回来就赶紧热情的招呼他，“我们今天把兔子给烤来吃了吧。”  
“大晚上的，你是巴不得被别人给发现吗？”莱万走过来坐在阿圭罗身边，然后把兔子递给他让他来收拾。  
“不急嘛，现在天也没有全黑，再说了，现在也没有人会傻到来偷袭咱们。”阿圭罗从身边的草地上抓起一把薄荷叶塞到莱万手里，“喏，你尝尝，这个的味道不错。”  
“没想到你倒是对草药还有点研究。”莱万说。  
“在阿根廷的时候和里奥学的，说实话保罗和内也懂一点这些东西。”  
“噢，里奥，”莱万轻轻地说，“里奥·梅西，我只知道他是上一届世纪极限赛的冠军，但是不知道他对这些东西还这么了解。”  
“算是里奥以前比较喜欢钻研的一个板块了吧，但是这几年他都没有再教过草药的知识了。”阿圭罗把烤好的兔腿分给莱万，“所以德容应该不知道这些。”  
“噢对……弗朗基·德容，说起来我就没在游戏开始过后看到他，他怎么样？”  
“不清楚，”阿圭罗想了想，“不过应该挺危险的，神出鬼没，没人摸得清他的痕迹，但是德利赫特估计活不了多久了，我昨天在湖边撞见他就一刀砍伤了他的大腿。”  
“你哪里来的刀？”莱万有点惊讶，“你不是一直用的剑吗？”  
“基米希以前的刀，希望你不要介意——我已经把那把刀给扔了。”阿圭罗说完这句话，莱万轻轻地摇了摇头，之后两个人就陷入了沉默。  
莱万和阿圭罗是在昨天晚上遇见的，两个人在湖边意外地撞在了一起，然后大眼瞪小眼地看了一会儿，谁也没有先动手。最后还是莱万放下了手里的弓箭，“你知道的，我们也是可以结盟的吧。”  
阿圭罗也放下了手里的剑，“行吧，我看行。”  
天色完全地暗了下来，天空的投影里出现了今天的死亡祭品的名单，来自切尔西的普利希奇，两个人摇着头感叹了一会儿就各自去睡觉了，莱万隐隐想起这样算下来还幸存的祭品就只有6个了，他，阿圭罗，德容德利赫特那对小情侣，再加上桑乔和哈梅斯。  
真正的饥饿游戏到这里才正式开始。  
第二天大清早,莱万就被阿圭罗给叫醒了，“今天该你去做早饭了。”阿圭罗朝树林的方向努努嘴，“随便摘点儿树莓的果子就行，拜仁的头号杀手还是会分辨最基本的果实的吧。”  
莱万对他做了个鬼脸，很快就隐没在了茂密的树林里。  
阿圭罗长吁一口气，打算靠着大树休息一会儿，但就在这时，他感觉到四周的空气有点儿不对劲——变风向了。  
学舌鸟还在唱歌，可是它们的调子和平日里的有点不一样。  
凭借敏锐的直觉，阿圭罗猛地从地上跳起来靠着大树站在一边，顺带拔出了腰间的佩剑，他小心翼翼地观察着草丛四周的动向，支楞着耳朵听着各种声音。  
珰！一柄飞刀刺破空气凌空对着他的面门袭来，阿圭罗迅速地侧身躲开，那柄飞刀直接扎进了他身后的树干上，阿圭罗试了试甚至无法拔出来，可见力度之大之狠。  
不容他细想，又一把飞刀“唰”地从另一个方向飞来，这次阿圭罗躲闪不及，飞刀擦着他的脸而过，在他脸上擦出了一道口子往下滴血。  
“嘶——”阿圭罗疼得呻吟了一声，这力道，这精准度，这技巧，在他认识的这么多人里面，别说来参加这次饥饿游戏的祭品了，就是他这辈子见过的所有人中，能达到这个高度的也一只手就能数的过来。  
而其中最富有盛名的就是——  
哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。  
皇马的祭品之一，内马尔的秘密恋人，莱万的朋友兼昔日同僚，欧洲最著名的暗器杀手。  
阿圭罗一只手捂着脸，鲜血还是从他的指缝里隙了出来，像一条条红色的虫子，他另一只手紧紧攥着剑，警惕的盯着飞刀刚才飞来的方向。  
哈梅斯从草丛里面走了出来，他的双手都各攥着一把飞刀。  
唰！唰！两声，阿圭罗狼狈地在地上滚了一圈躲过了飞刀的攻击，那两把飞刀落在他身边的地上，刀刃都狠狠地插进了地面里。  
哈梅斯抿了抿唇，向他冲过来，阿圭罗本能地想爬起来逃跑，结果他的右边小腿突然吃痛整个人重心不稳地摔了下去，他不用回头看都知道一定有把飞刀击中了自己的右腿。  
阿圭罗勉强转过身撑着跪起来直面哈梅斯，右手攥着剑打算全力来一击——他当然知道哈梅斯不擅长近战，因此这是他唯一的机会。  
阿圭罗举起佩剑，打算等哈梅斯再靠近一点时出击，谁料到哈梅斯突然甩出一把飞刀击中了阿圭罗手里的剑，电光火石之间伴随着当啷一声脆响，利剑瞬间齐腰断成两段，而这个力度也震得阿圭罗握着剑柄的右手发麻，哈梅斯借着这个机会已经冲到了他跟前，把他手里的残剑给甩了出去，然后一巴掌扇在他脸上把他按倒在地上，右手死死地按住阿圭罗的胸口，左手抽出一把飞刀抵在他的颈部。  
阿圭罗感觉到有温热的血液顺着嘴角流了下来，他的左耳嗡嗡作响，大脑一阵眩晕，脸上被哈梅斯打过的地方火辣辣的疼，而右腿的剧痛也牵扯着他的神经。  
“好啊，塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗先生，实在是幸会。”哈梅斯手里的飞刀冰凉的触感让阿圭罗被迫保持清醒，他尽量向后仰着脖子以离飞刀的刀刃远一点，尽管这样并没有什么用。  
“莱维！”阿圭罗高声喊了一声，但下一秒就被哈梅斯又扇了一巴掌，“你在喊你亲爱的盟友吗，阿圭罗先生？你觉得他可以在这么短的时间里赶到这儿来？”  
“塞尔吉奥！”很快，树林深处就传来了莱万的声音，但随即就听见莱万的一声惊呼，很显然，他遇到了一点麻烦。  
阿圭罗心底升起一种不好的想法，哈梅斯比内马尔慎密多了，没有万全的准备是不会出击的，如果不出意外的话，那么等莱万处理掉了他那边的麻烦事赶过来可能只能看到自己温热的尸体。  
“这里没人能救得了你，”哈梅斯的声音里有一种残忍的快意，“我等了几天了……我这几天什么都不干……只是为了逮到你杀掉你……就像你当时杀了内一样。”  
“不是的我没有！”阿圭罗剧烈的挣扎起来，内马尔不是他杀的，是游戏制作者们杀的，他想告诉哈梅斯，但是转念一想，游戏制作者们只是希望死一个人而已，并没有明确地指出必须是内马尔，而自己在最后关头放开了内马尔的手又何尝不是可以看作是“自己杀的”呢？更何况，哈梅斯肯定不会愿意去听自己这样的解释。  
“对，是我杀的。”阿圭罗平静了下来，冷静地盯着哈梅斯的眼睛，后者手上的飞刀因为这句话收的更紧了，“那又怎么样呢？”  
“你会付出代价的，我要给内报仇。”哈梅斯把他完全地压在地上，然后拉开了自己的大衣外套，阿圭罗可以很清晰地看见外套的两边全都是一排排不一样的飞刀。  
哈梅斯慢条斯理地选了一把看起来很小巧的“手术刀”，刀刃都泛着白光，他把这把刀放在阿圭罗脸上比了比，满意地点了点头。  
他掐住阿圭罗的下巴，强迫对方直视自己的眼睛。  
“不愧是里奥·梅西先生的枕边人，”哈梅斯半真半假地感叹了一句，“多么好看的脸蛋啊。”  
“说吧，我们是从嘴角开始，还是从眼睛开始？”  
阿圭罗不悦地皱了皱眉，狠狠地扬起手臂拽开哈梅斯的手，哈梅斯很明显被他的动作给激怒了，压在他脖子上的飞刀往里面狠狠地按了几寸，阿圭罗的皮肤都被压出了一道红印子。  
哈梅斯的另一只手操纵着“手术刀”在阿圭罗脸上划开一道口子，他还在他耳边说着话，呼出的热气都喷在了他的脖颈上。  
“这是你自己在找不快，塞尔吉奥，”哈梅斯说，“我今天就要为内报仇。”  
“你觉得我们从哪里开始好一点？放心，我会把你当作一件艺术品来看待……一件，举世无双的艺术品。”  
阿圭罗感觉哈梅斯看他的眼神就像是一位雕刻家在打量着一块上等的木料，思索着该从哪里开始雕琢。  
“从嘴唇开始吧，你说呢？”哈梅斯轻声问他，声音里是不多见的疯狂，“你以后还用得着你那漂亮的嘴唇了吗？你还需要里奥给你的吻吗？嗯？你亲爱的，了不起的里奥？你还有机会亲吻他了吗？就算有机会，他会愿意亲吻你这样的血淋淋的，不成样子的嘴唇吗？里奥身边好看的男孩子那么多……他为什么还会要你，要你这种连最基本的一个吻都无法给他的人？”  
哈梅斯把飞刀的刀刃搁在他嘴唇上，在嘴唇上划开了一道口子。  
“你知道吗？我前几天在想着怎么抓住你的时候意外地在森林里碰见了另一个家伙，那个美国人，来自切尔西的美国佬。”  
第一刀，在嘴角。  
“他可真年轻又不懂事啊，心高气傲，我本来不打算注意到他的，是他自己凑上来想追杀我，我就只好把一把飞刀捅进了他的腹部。”  
第两刀，在脸颊。  
“我没有完全杀死他，我等着他在大树底下自生自灭，我喜欢看我的猎物垂死挣扎的样子——就像你现在一样，塞尔吉奥。”  
第三刀，在眼角边上。  
“噢——噢，别发抖，放心，我不是什么变态杀人魔，我是不会把你的眼珠子给你挖出来的，只是呢，我相信全欧洲的观众们都很享受这场表演……这场视觉盛宴……这场艺术大餐……放轻松，里奥也会很高兴的，看见他的爱人变成一件全欧洲瞩目的艺术品。”  
第四刀，在额头。  
“满意吗，塞尔吉奥？我很快就会杀了你，就像我之前杀掉的那个可怜的美国男孩一样，他叫什么名字？克里斯蒂安·普利希奇？这么拗口，这么——”  
突然，哈梅斯不说话了，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，整个人不受控制的向前倒去，阿圭罗赶紧挣脱开他在地上滚了一圈逃脱他的掌控，这时他才注意到一支箭不知道什么时候突然射穿了哈梅斯的喉咙。  
阿圭罗觉得自己的脸疼的不行，血水顺着脸颊流下来模糊了视线，他忍着痛站起来，赶紧抹了一把脸，发现整面手掌上全是自己的血迹。他勉强看清在不远处的树丛边上站着一个人影，那个人影手里的弓箭还未放下。  
“痛快点，”阿圭罗举起了双手，声音有点绝望，“求你了。”  
但是那个人摇了摇头，“我的目标只是为我哥哥复仇而已，我这次放你一马。”  
哥哥？复仇？阿圭罗反应过来了，那个人是桑乔。  
“我……”阿圭罗喉结动了动，他想了好一会儿都不知道该说什么，“谢谢。”  
桑乔只是微微点头，回到树林里去很快就不见了。  
阿圭罗一个人愣愣地待在原地，甚至想不起来去处理脸上的伤口。  
里奥……也是内马尔的哥哥吧？  
也是保罗的哥哥吧？  
哈梅斯也只是想为内马尔复仇吧？  
那自己呢？难道他塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗，就不是保罗的哥哥了吗？从某种意义上就不是内马尔的哥哥了吗（尽管这个弟弟有时候很烦人）？  
那他又该去找谁讨个说法呢？  
阿圭罗想了很久，久到甚至没有注意到莱万回来了。  
“Kun！”莱万过了好一会儿才气喘吁吁地赶到，看样子很明显他经历了一堆哈梅斯设计的机关，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”阿圭罗定了定神，勉强镇定地走到莱万身边看着他怀里抱着的一堆果实。  
“你的脸受伤了，待会儿我拿背包里的药给你处理一下。”莱万皱了皱眉。  
阿圭罗漫不经心地点点头，突然像是发现了什么，从莱万抱着的一堆果实里拿了一串出来，“这种果实是不能吃的啊！这是夺命果！”  
“啊？对不起我不知道我以为它可以吃……我看见它颜色很好看来着……”  
“莱维，”阿圭罗说，“这种果实吃下去几秒钟就会丧命。”  
“……我刚才好像还掉了一串这种果实在地上。”莱万沉默了一会儿才缓缓地说。

07  
【德利赫特】  
“马泰斯……马泰斯，你觉得你好点了吗？”在一片松软的沙地上，传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，德容从旁边的树林里探出身来，手里还捧着一堆果实和薄荷叶。  
“好点了……”沙地上躺着的一个男孩子勉强撑着坐起来——那一定是很疼的，因为他不自觉地呻吟了一声，但是很快就把这个声音给用笑容掩盖了过去。他的右边大腿上缠了厚厚的一层纱布，纱布上的血迹似乎已经干涸了。  
“你看看我给你在树林里找到了什么。”德容走到德利赫特身边跪下来，轻轻帮他解开了腿上缠着的纱布，露出了大腿上的一道深深的伤口。  
德容看着那道伤口皱了皱眉，从自己抱着的一堆草药里面翻找出了一种针叶状的植物，把它放在嘴里嚼了一会儿，再吐出来把这个植物涂在了德利赫特的腿上。  
“你的伤口怎么还是这么深……”德容不悦地伸手去摸着那道伤痕。  
“已经好多了的，你忘了昨天它是有多么吓人吗，弗朗基？”德利赫特强迫自己笑起来，安慰着自家的小男友。  
德容摇了摇头，他有点隐隐担心自己的爱人，阿圭罗昨天砍的那一刀可是一点都没有留情，若不是自己及时赶到，可能现在德利赫特都已经不在了。  
“我这里也没有多余的药啊……唉，我要是能有对应的药物该多好，”德容沮丧地低下头，轻轻抚着德利赫特的那一道伤口，“凯匹特肯定是有新研发出来的药物的，只是那价格应该会昂贵到我也得不到吧……”  
“不用担心的，弗朗基，我会好起来的。”德利赫特揉着德容金色的发旋儿，用他所能想到的最安慰的口吻说。  
德容漫不经心地点着头，心里还想着德利赫特的伤，不怎么高兴得起来。  
在竞技场里面，随着时间的推移，赞助商所能给予的东西的标价也更加高昂，哪怕是一瓶水，都可能会达到上万的价格，而至于想要治疗德利赫特腿伤的特效药，怕不是一个他们做梦都不敢想的天文数字，他们不能也压根儿不敢承担得起。  
德容和德利赫特对于这一点都心知肚明，可是没有人愿意说出来。  
“弗朗基，”德利赫特轻轻地唤他，“你带回来什么吃的了吗？太阳都已经要下山了，我肚子挺饿的。”  
“你就知道吃！”德容假装不满地瞪他一眼，鼓起腮帮子活像一只小金鱼。他转身去那一堆草药里面翻找，找到了一些果实拿出来递给德利赫特，然后又抽出了一串树莓，仔细地盯着看了一会儿，很懊悔地叫出了声。  
“怎么啦，亲爱的？”德利赫特问他。  
“我是从哪捡的这种东西！”德容把树莓给扔了出去，“这不是夺命果吗？我傻了我的天哪，我只是看见它掉在地上就捡了起来……等等，那刚才是有别人在我前面采了这种树莓？”  
“你确定那是夺命果？可是如果有人在你前面采了的话，我也没有听见有炮弹的声音啊？”德利赫特怀疑地问他。  
“我不清楚。”德容摇了摇头，“里奥没有怎么教过我草药的知识，我只是凭残存的记忆觉得这玩意儿长得很像夺命果，但是我也不能确定……总之，还是小心为妙。”  
德利赫特垂下了眼睛，安静地吃完了属于他的那一份果实，不知道在想什么。  
竞技场里的黄昏极其短暂，很快夜幕就降临了，今天晚上的人工月亮特意设置的格外明亮，可以让人很容易地看清夜间的一切事物，似乎游戏组织者明白，这注定是一个不眠之夜。  
“弗朗基，”德利赫特在沙地上和衣躺下，德容刚给他的大腿换了新的纱布，“你能帮我点忙吗？”  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”德容躺在他身边，枕在他的手臂上，蓝色的眼睛望着对方。  
“你今天采的果实很好吃，我现在还想再吃一点……你能去帮我采一点吗？”  
“现在都晚上了，马泰斯，要不我明天多给你采一点吧？”德容搂着自己的恋人，不明白为什么对方会突然提出这样的请求。  
“可是我现在就想吃嘛。”德利赫特轻轻吻在德容的脸上，把对方揽在自己怀里，“弗朗基你放心，没有人会傻到在大晚上狩猎的，而且我发誓我会照顾好自己。”  
“你让我怎么相信你发的誓呢，马泰斯？不是我不愿意相信你，而是你现在的状况……万一……万一……”德容盯着德利赫特，没有把话给说下去。  
“就这一次，弗朗基，”德利赫特搂着他，在他耳边絮语，“就这一次嘛，以后我都乖乖听你的话。”  
德容盯着天空看了一会儿，最后到底点了点头：“行吧，但是——只这一次，吃完了以后乖乖睡觉，还有如果有情况马上叫我，我会立刻回来的。”  
德容挣脱开德利赫特的怀抱站起来，又把一把小刀塞到他手里，“防身用，万一出了意外，足够你撑到我回来——我不会走得太远的。”  
德利赫特捧着德容的脸，认真地看向他的眼底，吻上了他的唇，两个人又缠绵了一会儿才分开。  
“我爱你，弗朗基，不论何时何地，我都在你身边。”  
德容笑了，低声说，“我也爱你，马泰斯。”  
他转身轻轻地朝树林深处走去，生怕引起什么动静，德利赫特坐在原地看着他直到他的身影消失不见。  
德利赫特转过身，德容今天采来的那串被认为是“夺命果”的树莓就在十来码外的地方，就着月光看得很清楚。  
那就是夺命果……德利赫特在德容今天刚拿出来的时候就明白了，当年在阿贾克斯时，导师滕哈格先生就曾认真告诉过他们这个，只不过德容那时候还没有来阿贾克斯，因此很遗憾地错过了这些课程。  
德利赫特的腿还是很疼，他的伤口不允许他从地上站起来走过去，仅仅是几步路的距离，可是他只能慢慢地，手脚并用地，小心翼翼地爬过去……  
他尝试着往前移动了一点点，柔软的沙地让他的动静减轻了不少，他的右腿刚一动弹就是一阵撕裂的疼痛，德利赫特估计伤口是又裂开了，扭头一看果不其然新鲜的血液又从刚包扎好的纱布下面争先恐后地涌了出来。  
德利赫特的额角流下了冷汗，他咬着牙拖着自己的右腿又往前面移动了一些，沙地上洒下了一排的斑斑血迹。距离很近了……他颤抖地伸出手，把那串树莓给抓了过来，随后就累的只能仰面躺在地上。  
夺命果很香，颜色也很好看，是诱人的红色，他把它放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，然后轻轻摘下了一颗。  
夺命果的毒效特别强，只需要一颗，不出几秒钟就会毙命。  
他把那一颗放在了嘴巴里，他在那一瞬间想到了弗朗基，他知道德容也许并不是最有希望活下来的，但是如果他没有了自己这个累赘的活，活下来的机率会大大增加。  
我爱你，弗朗基……可是我已经不能再陪伴你了……  
德利赫特轻轻咽下了那颗树莓。  
他恍惚间听见了德容回来的脚步声，然后是奔跑的声音和突然变了音调的尖叫声，男孩朝他不顾一切地奔过来，“马泰斯”的呼喊声和哭泣声在整个寂静的竞技场内是那么的清楚。

08  
【德容】  
怎么会变成这样……怎么会……他的马泰斯……德容轻一脚重一脚地在树林里走着，脚踩着落叶发出沙沙的声响，他的大脑一团浆糊，仅仅是几分钟的时间，他的马泰斯就这样消失了，传送带来的是这样的快速，他根本就没有一点时间再去吻一下德利赫特的侧脸。  
他的手里紧紧攥着一把小刀，这是他现在身上唯一的武器了，这也是他之前交给德利赫特的那一把，他在最后关头还是勉强记得把这把刀从德利赫特手上扒下来，否则他此时此刻连一点防身用的武器都没有。  
德容并不知道自己走了多久，眼前的树无穷无尽，他甚至不知道自己究竟走到了哪里。夜间骤降的温度让他打了一个寒颤，也让他的大脑清醒了一点，意识到他总不能整个晚上都这样漫无目的地走下去，否则就是自寻死路。  
德容又走了大概十来分钟——这一次他是循着来时的方向往回走的，他不愿意离森林中心那么近，阴森森的树木容易让他压抑。他最后停在一棵很高大的树木下面，这棵树够高够结实，他抬眼望上去还能看到很粗壮的树枝，德容想了想决定今天晚上就先在树上过夜。  
他的身体很灵活很轻盈，不一会儿就轻松地爬到了距离地面起码有四十英尺高的地方，他在那里选择了一根很结实的树干，很迅速地把自己连着睡袋给用绳子绑了上去。  
德容迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，等他再次睁开眼睛时他甚至无法确定现在究竟是几点钟，只是看着天还是黑着。他听见大树底下传来说话的声音，还伴随着木柴燃烧时噼啪的响声。他一下子就清醒了，小心翼翼地不发出一点动静。夜间的薄雾阻隔在他和树下的人之间，因此对方还不大可能马上就发现他。  
“……那不是哈梅斯的飞刀吗？你居然还留着它？”树下有人在说话，德容听出来了是阿圭罗的声音，他猜测那莱万应该也在这里。  
“一是在现在的情况下，多个防身武器也挺重要的；二是毕竟和哈梅斯同僚一场，也算是留个念想，纪念一下。”果然，莱万的声音在树下也响起了。  
“也是，我都忘了你和哈梅斯以前还在拜仁遇见过。  
“你看，这把飞刀还挺与众不同的……咦，这是谁的名字？内马尔？！”阿圭罗声音很惊奇，直接拔高了一个八度。  
德容发誓自己很清楚地听到了莱万叹了口气。  
“唉，为了那个目标，你们是真的不惜把自己的命都搭进去啊……”莱万幽幽地说。  
“什么目标？”  
“内马尔没有告诉过你吗？他没有告诉过你这一切？”  
“啊？没有啊。”  
“那就睡觉吧，”莱万说，突然中止了谈话，“你休息一下，我来放哨。”  
很快，大树下面的谈话声就消失了，德容却再也睡不着觉，他只能大睁着眼睛等着太阳升起来，脑海中胡乱地想着自己怎么才能够在这两个家伙的眼皮子底下逃走。  
他眼神空洞地盯着渐渐发亮的天空，突然目光扫到了在他上面树梢不远处的一个东西，咦，那不是……  
追踪黄蜂。  
不好。  
德容脑海中顿时警铃大作，这个玩意儿还和一般的黄蜂不一样，这是在当时十三个俱乐部反抗凯匹特的“黑暗时代”里，凯匹特发明出来的对付那十三个俱乐部的玩意儿。他们有着致幻的危险和剧毒的毒针，所有人都避之不及。  
我得赶紧离开这里……德容看了眼树下，阿圭罗还在安睡，莱万倚着树干依稀可以看出是在整理着手上的武器，没有注意到树上的动静。  
德容麻利的解开绑着睡袋和自己的绳子，把睡袋给装进背包里，打算赶紧开溜。可就在他拉紧背包拉链的时候，他的聪明的大脑里突然有了一个新的想法。  
等等。  
我得给这两个间接杀了马泰斯的家伙一点颜色看看。  
他迅速地把背包背在背上，顺着树干向上爬了一点，那个追踪黄蜂的蜂窝离自己就只有几寸的距离。  
他屏住呼吸，从腰间抽出了那把小刀，开始小心地锯起连着蜂窝的那条树干来。  
咔嚓，咔嚓。  
他停了下来，低头看了眼地面，确认莱万没有察觉到他头顶上的异象。  
咔嚓，咔嚓。  
那条树干被锯掉了一小截，有的黄蜂发现了他，朝他聚拢过来保护自己的蜂巢。  
咔嚓，咔嚓。  
德容忍着被黄蜂在脸上和手上叮着的包的剧痛，继续锯着树枝。  
咔嚓，咔嚓。  
他不得不又停下来，担心着黄蜂的动作引起树下那两个人的注意，但是同时留给他的时间也不多了，即使他做了很好的保护工作，有些裸露在外的皮肤还是遭到了黄蜂的攻击。  
想想马泰斯……弗朗基……想想他……德容咬咬牙，狠狠地继续对着那树枝砍了下去。  
咔嚓……砰！  
蜂窝连带着树枝重重地砸到了地上，一群黑压压的追踪黄蜂从蜂巢里涌了出来，阿圭罗从地上弹了起来哇哇大叫，莱万扯着他赶紧向前跑去，身后那群黄蜂穷追不舍，德容还能依稀听见莱万喊着“快去水边！往湖边跑！”  
他隐隐约约地看见阿圭罗像是在半途倒下了，但是他没怎么注意，他自己也被叮了几个肿包，需要休息一下。  
又过了约莫十分钟，德容才小心地从树上爬下来，此刻森林里又恢复了平静，他可以很清楚地看见阿圭罗和莱万都倒在不远处的地上。  
但是为什么……炮弹还没有响……  
德容按下心里的疑惑，跌跌撞撞地走过去，他的身体也受了一点毒素的影响，因此走路也不是很稳。但好歹他还能保持大脑的清醒，他知道自己需要趁着传送带把他们带走之前拿掉他们身上的武器和食物好让自己活下来。  
德容先走到了离他近一点的莱万身边，莱万背对着他倒在地上，背上还背着箭筒，里面有十来支箭，但是弓被莱万紧紧地攥在手里，德容不得不把他给翻过来再把弓从他的手里给抽出来。  
德容跪在他身边，去掰开他紧紧握着弓的手指，但也就是在这时候，他感觉到手心传来一阵针扎一样的刺痛。  
他本能地往后退了几步，盯着自己的手心。莱万这时候睁开了眼睛，灰绿色的眸子深不见底。  
“谢谢你提供给我的追踪黄蜂。”莱万说着，从地上爬起来，嘴角露出一个冰冷的笑容，眼睛里没有任何感情。  
德容吃惊地看着他，又看看自己的手心，莱万刚才不知道用什么扎破了他的手，黑色的血液从细小的伤口处流了出来。  
“别那么震惊，孩子，你只是太年轻了而已。”莱万炫耀似的露出自己手心上静静躺着的大黄蜂胸针，然后又小心地把它给别在了衣服上，“你可能还不知道这种纪念品有时也很重要。”  
“那是……什么？”德容脸色发白。  
“一个胸针而已……只是有剧毒，只要刺破皮肤就必死无疑。”莱万说得很轻快，“还得感谢马口给我带来了这东西。”  
“可是……你，你为什么……对黄蜂的毒免疫？”  
“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，五年前从多特来到拜仁，是多特队长马尔科·罗伊斯的爱人。”莱万轻轻地说着自己的履历，看起来很无关紧要，但是德容还是明白了，吃惊地瞪大了双眼，脸上的表情还掺杂着一点懊悔。  
多特蒙德，别称大黄蜂，那里的人已经习惯了和这种剧毒生物打交道，免疫力高一点很正常。  
更何况……是多特队长身边的人，天晓得多特队长罗伊斯又有什么专门的绝技来对付这些。  
“别想了，孩子，睡觉前想太多是容易想不开的。”莱万走到德容面前，后者刚好因为毒效发作倒在了地上。  
“乖，睡觉了。”莱万把德容抱在怀里，用最温柔的声音在他耳边轻轻说话，合上了他的双眼。

09  
【莱万】  
“阿圭罗，阿圭罗你没事吧？”莱万跑到阿圭罗身边，后者身上被黄蜂叮了好几个肿包，已经昏了过去。  
莱万很熟练地拿出自己腰间的匕首划破了自己的手腕，鲜血从伤口处流了出来。他把手腕放在阿圭罗嘴边，把鲜血给他喂了进去。  
莱万几乎可以想象凯匹特的解说员穆里尼奥先生此时此刻在惊叹，很少有人在被追踪黄蜂蛰得不省人事之后还能幸存下来——除非你使用了凯匹特的特效药。很显然，多特的人都很有一套对付追踪黄蜂的好办法。  
过了好一会儿，阿圭罗眨眨眼睛醒来了，很明显还没有反应过来发生了什么。他迷茫地盯着四周看了看，看见了坐在他旁边往手腕上缠着纱布包扎伤口的莱万和不远处平躺在地上的德容。  
一声炮弹的响声，有传送带来带走了德容的身体。  
“啊！”阿圭罗有点震惊地看着莱万，“你杀了他，然后救了我？”  
莱万点了点头。  
“可是……你为什么要救我，我死了你不就只有桑乔一个人要去处理了吗？”阿圭罗心下疑惑。  
“因为你是我的同伴啊。”莱万说，“我去湖边找点吃的，你先在树边休息一下，有什么事情就喊我。”  
莱万简单收拾了一下自己的武器，就朝湖边走去。湖面上波光粼粼，在太阳光的照射下湖水显得更蓝了些，像是一块曲线形状的玻璃。很显然这几天的血腥争斗并没有影响到湖边的宁静，他在湖边逛了逛，脚下突然踢到了一个东西。  
莱万低下头，看见地上有个闪闪发光的东西隐没在草地里，他小心地拿出来，发现是一把有点眼熟的佩刀。  
刀刃上还沾着已经干涸的血迹。  
等等……这不是基米希的刀吗？莱万太阳穴突突地跳，为什么约书亚的刀会出现在这里？  
一定是有人故意把它给放在这里，让自己看到的！  
莱万头痛欲裂，他自从那天以后就一直把基米希给在自己的记忆里封存起来绝口不提，他始终没有想好回到拜仁以后（如果可能的话）怎么去面对约书亚的兄长和朋友，更没想好怎么面对多特的那一帮魏格尔的朋友。  
他说服自己在游戏没有结束前忘掉基米希，可是很显然，有的人并不觉得这是正确的选择。  
凯匹特……他们还真是喜欢把别人的伤口撕开再撒上一层盐呢……  
莱万告诉自己一定要维持镇定，他把那把刀轻轻拾起来走到湖边，把刀放进湖水里静静地洗去上面的血渍。  
这时，他突然听见湖对岸的森林里传出了一声惨叫声。  
是罗伊斯的声音。  
“马尔科！”莱万一个激灵跳起来，朝湖对岸张望了下，赶紧拔腿就朝声音传来的方向跑去，他大脑一片空白，他不愿意去想凯匹特的那帮人为什么会把罗伊斯给扔进来，更不愿意去想罗伊斯在森林里面遭遇了什么才会发出这么撕心裂肺的惨叫——莱万发誓他从来没有听见过罗伊斯喊得这么慌张，这么痛苦。  
“马尔科！”莱万又喊了一声，他用最快的速度跑过去，可是罗伊斯只是用惨叫声来回应他。  
就是这片树林……莱万循着罗伊斯的惨叫声走到了茂密的树林中央的一片空地上，弓箭被他给紧紧攥在手里，他觉得自己已经做好了最坏的心理准备。  
可是，什么都没有。  
树林中央的空地上一片空旷，莱万怀疑自己是不是听着声音走错了方向，试探着叫了一声：“马尔科？”  
惨叫声从他头顶传来，莱万抬起头观察着这棵大树密密麻麻的枝桠，绕着它转了一圈。  
“马尔科……”莱万歪着脑袋，眯起眼睛仔细看了看，突然明白了玄机所在，张弓搭箭对着树枝上的一个生物射去，那家伙被射中了喉咙，从树上啪地掉下来砸在了地上。  
莱万走过去把它给捡起来。  
一只学舌鸟。  
又是凯匹特那帮家伙想的主意。  
这种学舌鸟可以模仿它们所能听见的一切人类的声音，和追踪黄蜂一样，也是凯匹特为了对付“黑暗时代”的反叛搞出来的非自然的东西。  
莱万嫌弃地把那只鸟给扔进了树丛里，他被吓唬得不轻，现在总算能松口气了。  
但随即他就又发现了一个问题，学舌鸟必须要听见这些声音才能模仿出来，那它们是从哪里听见的马尔科的惨叫声呢？  
莱万靠着树干站着，脸色苍白。  
不，他不敢去想那一个可能性，在他们在这里还进行着饥饿游戏的时候，凯匹特的人就已经冲进了多特蒙德抓走了罗伊斯，很有可能在他听着罗伊斯的惨叫声的时候，罗伊斯本人正被关在凯匹特任意一栋高楼的地下室里遭受折磨。  
他们对他的马尔科干了什么……他的马尔科……他还好吗……莱万被这个猜想吓得几乎站不稳，冷汗从额头上往下落，在整个游戏的过程中，他从来就没有这么绝望这么紧张过。  
像是刻意要印证他的猜想似的，罗伊斯的尖叫声又在十来米外的地方响了起来，这次还不止他一个人的，还有莱万所熟知的其他朋友的或者他听不出来的陌生人的惨叫声。  
厄齐尔……皮什切克……穆勒……皮扬特克……还有萨沙。  
萨沙。  
我的儿子。  
莱万受不了了，他像是溺水的人一样脸色煞白，他不愿意去想他们究竟遭遇了什么，他只想赶紧从这片树林里逃离，尽快找到办法结束这个游戏，然后回去一探究竟。  
他的大脑从来没有丧失过理智，但是这一次是例外，罗伊斯和萨沙的惨叫声刺激着他的神经，他跌跌撞撞地沿着来时的路回去，可是却在森林边上遭遇了阻碍。  
一道透明的墙不知道什么时候无声无息地建了起来，把这一片区域和外围阻隔开，外面的人听不见学舌鸟的惨叫也看不见里面的情况。  
莱万痛苦地用双手捂住耳朵，他躺在地上打着滚，想把这种声音给赶出脑海。但是学舌鸟的声音很具有穿透性，他怎么做都无济于事，罗伊斯和萨沙的声音在他大脑里不断地响起，莱万觉得自己已经到了崩溃的边缘。  
一支箭这时嗖地射在了他身边的地上，莱万被这给惊醒了，他抬头看见在树边上，桑乔站在那里，表情和他一样地痛苦，手里紧紧地攥着弓箭。  
“杰登……”莱万尝试着喊他，桑乔竭尽全力地搭起弓箭，努力地不受干扰地去瞄准他。  
桑乔要杀了我。  
莱万清醒了一点，他突然明白了游戏制作者的计划。  
这和当时阿圭罗内马尔遭遇的山火差不多，只要有一个人死亡了，那这场折磨就可以结束。  
看来游戏制作者是铁了心的想要尽快结束比赛。  
不，我不能死……莱万挣扎着从地上爬起来，尽量不去理会那些要穿透他耳膜的惨叫声。他没有选择去使用他的弓箭，因为他的手根本就拿不稳，相反，他选择使用了腰间别着的，原本属于哈梅斯的飞刀。  
他和桑乔不一样，桑乔还是太年轻了点儿，离了弓箭就什么都不是，在这种环境里只能硬着头皮张弓搭箭来瞄准他。  
但他不是呀，任何武器莱万都是精通一点的。  
记住莱维，你可能只有这一次机会。  
莱万在心里告诫着自己，攥着哈梅斯的飞刀的手微微颤抖，拼尽全力忽略掉罗伊斯的惨叫声。  
你只有活下来，才能知道罗伊斯和萨沙到底发生了什么，才能回去和他们重聚，才能有机会把他们从凯匹特的魔掌下救出来，才能……如果他们真的出事了的话，才能为他们复仇。  
只有活下去才有希望。  
他尽力瞄准树林里的桑乔，而桑乔，也同样瞄准了他。  
莱维，想想马尔科，想想萨沙。  
他把飞刀甩了出去，在这同时，他听到了弦断的声音。  
惨叫声消失了。  
一声炮弹的巨响。  
屏障也消失了。  
莱万平静了下来，他打量了眼自己。  
他还活着。

10  
【莱万&阿圭罗】  
“莱维！”莱万听见有人在喊自己，“莱维！”  
莱万看见阿圭罗急火火地向自己的方向跑过来，气喘吁吁地，“莱维，你没事吧？”  
莱万无力地摇了摇头，“没事——但是也有事。”  
“我刚才怎么喊你你都不答应，我要被吓死了。”  
“这里刚才有道屏障，把里面和外面给阻隔开了。”莱万皱着眉把刚才遇见的事情仔细地讲了一遍，“我现在很害怕，我怕马尔科和萨沙，他们已经——”  
“不会的，莱维。”阿圭罗轻轻安慰他，“这只是一种手段罢了。凯匹特可以很轻松的把正常的声波扭曲一下制作成这样的尖叫声。你想想，当游戏只剩八个人的时候，凯匹特会干什么？”  
“他们……会去采访这八个祭品的亲人和朋友。”  
“对了，所以他们会很容易得到他们的声音，而把正常的声音变成尖叫并不是一件难事。”  
莱万将信将疑地看了阿圭罗一眼，但是最终还是点了点头，他愿意去选择相信阿圭罗的说法，起码这样他会心安一些。  
“那你刚才听见尖叫声了吗？”莱万问阿圭罗。  
阿圭罗点点头：“嗯，里奥的声音，佩普的声音，还有埃里克的……”  
“埃里克·拉梅拉？”  
“是，但是我只听到了几声，然后就什么也没有听到了。”  
莱万垂下眼睛，看样子在那之后因为自己和桑乔跑进了那片区域，于是建立起来的屏障就让阿圭罗听不见这些惨叫了。  
“不说这个了……杰登·桑乔，他是……？”阿圭罗没有说完话，他只是抬着头看着莱万的反应。  
莱万沉默地点点头，“只有我们两个人了，塞尔吉奥。”  
阿圭罗惨笑一声，摊了摊手，“那杀了我吧，莱维，我身上没有武器，你知道的。”  
出乎他意料，莱万缓缓摇了摇头。  
“不。”  
“我不能让萨沙失去他的父亲，马尔科失去他的爱人。”阿圭罗看着莱万。  
“我也不能允许里奥·梅西先生失去他唯一的恋人啊。”莱万也看着阿圭罗。  
阿圭罗低下头，他盯着自己脚边的青草。  
唯一的恋人？那内马尔他们是什么……那帮让自己每天谨慎提防的小狼狗……  
等等，内马尔？  
“如果里奥参加了，而最后只剩下了你们两个，那你又会怎么做呢？”  
“那你会怎么做？  
“我选择和他一起死。”  
“内马尔！”  
“嘘，开玩笑的啦……我反正有办法和他一起活下去。”  
阿圭罗想起了自己和内马尔的对话，他没有机会从内马尔口中得知能让两个人同时活下来的办法了。  
他尝试着再回想一下，阿圭罗相信总归是有办法的。  
“我选择和他一起死。”  
等等。  
“一起死？”  
阿圭罗咬了咬嘴唇，这是唯一的一个办法了吧。  
他突然明白了内马尔的提示。  
因为饥饿游戏说到底是给凯匹特的人看的一档娱乐节目，而这档节目不能没有冠军，否则它的意义就变了。  
他要看看，凯匹特究竟会选择两个冠军，还是没有冠军。  
“莱维，”他喊了莱万一声，“我们任何一个人的离开都会让我们的爱人伤心的。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果你死了，马尔科会恨我的，就算他不恨，我也会愧疚。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不想带着愧疚活下去，我相信你也一样。”  
莱万轻轻点了点头，疑惑地看着阿圭罗，不大明白他的意思是什么。  
“所以……”阿圭罗迟疑了一下，从背包里抓出了一串莱万当时采摘的树莓。  
夺命果。  
“为了不让我们任何一个人愧疚……不如我们两个一起死。”  
这什么逻辑？？？  
莱万蒙了，他不可置信地瞪着阿圭罗，他不敢相信对方跟他扯了一堆有的没的之后居然会提出这样的毫无任何理由甚至连逻辑都站不住脚的建议。  
阿圭罗朝他暗暗使了个眼色，“这是最公平的法子，莱维。”  
莱万饶有兴趣的舔了舔嘴唇，盯着阿圭罗看了一会儿。  
好，不错，这个想法。  
“行。”他点了点头。  
“但是我要先跟马尔科告别一下。”  
他从阿圭罗手里拿了一颗夺命果，看着前方：“马尔科，我爱你，但是我回不来了，我希望你能好好地活下去，还有告诉萨沙，爸爸会永远陪在他身边。”  
“里奥，我爱你，我陪着你走了这么久，陪你走了十来年的时光，谢谢我生命中所有美好的日子都有你的相伴。"那边阿圭罗也说了点告别的话，拿起了一颗夺命果。  
“一起？”莱万挑眉。  
“嗯，一起。”阿圭罗点点头。  
“我数到三。”  
“一。”莱万说。  
四周万籁俱寂。  
“二。”  
阿圭罗声音颤抖，因为目前为止凯匹特那边还是没有动静。  
难道他的想法错了吗？他赌错了，还搭上了莱万？凯匹特宁愿不要冠军吗？哪怕无人生还他们也不会改变游戏规则？  
“三。”莱万的声音有视死如归的气概，他们一起把夺命果放在了嘴里。  
“停！！！”天空中突然传来一个声音。“先生们，请你们立即停下！”  
莱万和阿圭罗默契地停了下来，听着那个声音。  
“女士们，先生们，我宣布，第九十五届饥饿游戏的冠军是——曼城的塞尔吉奥·坤·阿圭罗先生和拜仁的罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生！”  
阿圭罗听到这话，赶紧吐出来嘴里的夺命果，他趴在湖水边漱口顺带狠狠洗了一把脸，脸上的神色偷偷露出了一点喜悦和得意。  
他做到了。  
他抬起头看见天上渐渐靠近的气垫船。  
他赌对了。  
他成功了。

尾声  
【罗伊斯】  
“嘘，亲爱的，亲爱的醒醒，”罗伊斯把莱万很温柔的搂在自己怀里，对方眉头紧锁，嘴里嘟囔着什么，刚才罗伊斯听见他在梦里大喊大叫，“亲爱的，醒醒醒醒。”  
莱万过了一会儿安静下来，在罗伊斯怀里睁开眼睛，头枕着罗伊斯的肩膀。  
“那只是个梦而已，亲爱的。”罗伊斯在莱万的额头上落下一吻，把床头柜上的玻璃杯递给他，“喝点水吧。”  
“萨沙睡着了吗？”莱万接过来水杯，抿了一小口，声音还是沙哑。  
“嗯。”罗伊斯点了点头。  
沉默。  
“那不是梦。”半晌，莱万才缓缓地说，“绝对不是。”  
“已经过去了。”罗伊斯安慰地说。  
莱万皱了皱眉，挣脱开自己爱人的怀抱，“你要出去走走吗？我反正睡不着了。”  
“呃，好吧。”罗伊斯点了点头，两人很快披了件外套走出了家门。  
天气还不算很冷，偶尔有点微风吹过，树木发出了沙沙的响声。  
两人沉默地走在路上，过了好一会儿，罗伊斯才低低地开口：“里奥那边……他同意加入了吗？”  
“快了，菲利浦过几天会和米洛一起过去找他，毕竟里奥是个聪明人，他知道杀了内马尔和德容还差点让阿圭罗丧命的并不是我们，他知道谁是他真正的敌人。”  
“这就是你试图在游戏里拉拢阿圭罗的原因？”罗伊斯问他。  
“算是吧，我需要利用阿圭罗的想法来为我做事，你知道的，他在很大程度上可以左右里奥的决定。”  
“所以你选择了救活他，而不是杀了他。”罗伊斯肯定地说。  
“没错。  
“——但是他后来也把退路给自己截断了——感谢内马尔。”  
“你是说他想出了吃掉夺命果一起死的这个主意吗？虽然他的理由挺蹩脚的。”罗伊斯笑了下，“凯匹特那边……怎么看待这件事？”  
“狂怒。”莱万缓缓吐出了两个字，“无能狂怒。”  
“哈哈……这个反应，”罗伊斯勾起嘴角，“只是想不到内马尔和哈梅斯居然为了这个不惜……不惜……”  
“内马尔和哈梅斯都是对游戏和生命看得很开的人，”莱万说，“我在进入场地之前的那天晚上，和哈梅斯短暂地聊过一段，他和内都是不打算活着回来的人，他们的任务，或者说包括我，其实这一次的任务都是想办法煽动阿圭罗而已。”  
“为了得到里奥的支持？这也是十三……呃，那边的计划？”  
莱万点点头，从腰间摸出一把小刀，“你看这个。”  
“哈梅斯的飞刀？”罗伊斯接过来打量了眼，“咦，这是内马尔的名字？”  
“这是哈梅斯在加入了那边以后亲自锻造的一把飞刀，平日里不会轻易交给别人，这是他被桑乔杀死前给我的……这证明他彻底地信任我，而我接过来也就表明我愿意帮他把任务继续下去——呃，就是把那边的计划进行下去。”  
罗伊斯把飞刀还给了莱万，“我们还有多久离开这里？”  
“不知道，可能一年以后，也可能再等十年，但是等时机成熟了，当各俱乐部会自发地反抗凯匹特的时候，我们就会走——现在的支持还是太少了。”  
罗伊斯点头表示自己明白了，“明年世纪极限赛可能是一个机会，但是我也不清楚。”  
远处隐隐传来了雷声，看来今天晚上可能会下雨。  
“回去了吧，莱维，天要下雨了。”  
游戏已经结束了，游戏却才刚开始。  
Fin.


End file.
